Stem cell transplantation such as allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (allo-HCT) and allo bone marrow transplantation (BMT) is a curative therapy for human blood-borne cancer. Unfortunately, donor immune cells may consider normal host tissues as non-self and initiate immune attack against those tissues, resulting in the phenomenon of GvHD. Although progress has been made in reducing GvHD after allo-HCT and allo-BMT, it remains a major complication and limits more widespread application of the therapies in hematologic malignancy. GvHD occurs when donor immune cells attacks the normal tissues of the recipient. Severe tissue damage and death are the consequences of the disease.
Thus, there remains a need for methods to prevent GvHD and improve survival of the allo-HCT or allo-BMT patients.